Sonic Gangs High School Shenanigans
by xareo89x
Summary: Sonic and the others..in high school! Watch as Sonic,Knuckles,shadow,Rouge,Amy & all the others go through the highs and lows of High school& eggmans back!up2 no good as their science teacher!what exactly is he upto!plz R&R.sonamyshad,knuxrougeshad,tailsc
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SEGA RELATED CHARCTERS AS THEY ARE COPYRIGHT TO SEGA!**

* * *

Sonic: 16 years old. So called leader of the Sonic gang and best friends with Tails, knux and Shadow. I know you must thinking best friends with Shadow but hey they make a good fighting pair! Seems to have developed a soft spot for Amy lately.

Amy: 15 years old. Best friends with Rouge and Cream. Total girly girl Amy loves vying for Sonics attention. Still the typical highs school girl Amy loves shopping and not to mention the prom.s Has a major crush on Sonic which is so obvious.

Rouge: 16 years old. Has been dating Knuckles since summer but they tend to fight a lot. Best friends with both Amy and Cream Rouge has been seen as the sexy one in the gang. Always laid back and always flirting she loves winding Knuckles up and seems to always want to be centre of attention!

Knuckles: 16 years old and the wise grown up of the gang. Has been dating Rouge even though he can't stand her! Seems to find her totally attractive.

Tails: 14 years old and an absolute goody goody in school and really clever when it comes to mechanics. Has a secret crush on Cream and is always there for all his friends. The brains of the gang Tails can whip up anything with his great innovative mind.

Cream: 14 years old and the youngest of the group. Really cute and innocent treated like a little baby of the gang. She too is very good in school and also has a secret crush on Tails.

Shadow: age is unknown. He is the so called macho hog of the gang who always there when his friends are in trouble. Really loud a boisterous Shadow makes his presence known. Known as the prankster of the gang. He seems to have taken a liking to Rouge and Amy?.

* * *

**Chapter 1: first day shockers!**

It's the first day back at school and the gang is already up and at it about there holidays. This summer Robotnik had been up to his old tricks again trying to blow up everyone's favorite emerald coast beach. Luckily Sonic and company were there to sort him out. With an epic battle Sonic remained victorious by sending Eggman all the way into space! Eggman never showed up again for the whole summer. Eggman is unknown in the world at this point in the story because he operates under a much more covert manner. So Sonic and the gangs heroic antics are unknown too.

"Do you remember when we kicked Eggman's butt on the beach Sonic?" said Tails to his blue blur friend. Sonic and Tails were making their way through the school corridors trying to find their new lockers.

"You bet I remember, heck I wonder if he'll ever show his face again" said Sonic laughing. As both friends chuckled to themselves their right in front of them running like a headless chicken was Amy.

"urh Sonic why's Amy running so fast towards us this way?" asked Tails quite puzzled. As Sonic looked up Amy lunged herself right onto Sonic and both hedgehogs went crashing too the floor.

"Ouch!" Yelled Sonic.

"awh Sonic I've missed you so much!" yelled Amy.

"Yeah, yeah" said Sonic as he got up "you know Amy you really got to stop knocking me down like this each time we meet!" said Sonic quite discontently. As Sonic got his books the bell suddenly rang and Sonic quickly made haste to class leaving Amy and Tails in the corridor.

"Hey Amy" said Tails.

"Oh hey Tails how are you? How were your holidays?" Just as Tails was about to open his mouth the bell went 'ring!' for a second time. Amy knew that was the warning bell and so she sped of to class hoping she could get a place next to Sonic of course. As Amy made her way to class she ran over poor Tails who fell in the process!

As Sonic got in to class he saw Knuckles sitting down far at the back of the classroom.

"Hey knux!" yelled Sonic walking over to his redhead friend. As Sonic gave Knuckles a punch in the stomach both hedgehogs started to laugh.

"Hey Sonic" replied Knuckles. As the two friends chatted away along came Rouge who started making her way to the back of the class. She wore her original tight leather pants which just oozed in total sexiness. As Rouge made her way she pushed her way past Knuckles just to get his attention and placed herself on the seat behind him. Just then the door slammed shut.

"Right Class" roared Miss Maple. Everyone rushed to there seats, Sonic of course sat at the back whilst Amy didn't get a chair any where near him as she got into class 5 minutes late. As Amy entered the class Miss Maple stared at her with her fuming eyes. Miss Maple was a really robust and fat teacher. She ahd the most scariest of eyes and the loudest of voices. All the students knew Miss Maple meant business. A s Miss Maple towered herself over poor Amy, the pink hedgehog could feel the very tremor from Miss Maples voice!

"And where were you young lady!" bellowed Miss Maple as she towered over a nervous Amy

"Oh miss the bus was late again this morning and…" even before Amy could finish Shadow interrupted as usual saying in his famous girly voice "We all know you stopped to think about your beloved SONIKUU!" said a sniggering Shadow.

As all the class started to snigger except for Sonic of course who sat at the evry back with his head buried in his hands , Amy started to go all red. Her fists tightened with a fierce grip, Amy were mad. Very mad!

"Shadow you jerk!" shouted Amy fiercely as she got out her piku piku hammer. As Amy was about to lunge out at Shadow Miss Maple luckily intervened and sCreamed the whole class shut!

"Shut up class this instant! Amy sit down and I shall see you in detention and you Shadow as well!"

Shadow stopped laughing and looked up at Miss Maple.

"But why me?" Shadow protested quite annoyed at the fact that his antics had also landed him into trouble!

"For being an ignoramus Shadow that's why!" Shouted Miss Maple. Just then Tails walked in. Miss Maple turned her huge robust body around to face his small minute figure. Tails looked up sweating because he knew he was in trouble.

"And just where have you been Mr. Miles?"

"I was in the hall talking to Amy…" and before Tails could even finish Miss Maple intervened yet again.

"Oh so it was Amy Rose who got you late was it? My word miss rose you sure do have an effect on my students!"

"No it wasn't like…" said Tails trying to stick up for Amy. Again Miss Maple interrupted

"Well because Amy got you late I'll let you off this time and as for you Miss Rose I shall see you in detention tomorrow as well! Amy who by now was totally embarrassed, red faced and nearly in tears merely hid her face as she made her way to her seat. Tails tried to get the story straight with Miss Maple but she was having none of it!

"Now now Tails, I realize that Amy is your friend but there is no use in sticking up for her! She will have to learn to stop making such silly mistakes!" replied Miss Maple to Tails who frankly gave up. As Tails went tos it down he tried to apologize to Amy, but Amy was just to annoyed to even look at her friend. A Tails sat down with a sigh meanwhile, Sonic was staring at Amy from the back of the class. Poor thing he thought to himself. Even she didn't deserve two detentions Sonic said to himself.

As the morning period went on it got more boring than ever. Half the class was dozing off after hearing Miss Maple's boring lecture on great scientists. However, just then the school announcement went off. Mr Chuck the principle had a special announcement.

"Would all students please make there way to the auditorium this instant"

"Right class you heard" shouted Miss Maple "everyone proceed in an orderly fashion". But just before Miss Maple could even finish her sentence everyone sped out of the class! Shadow knocked into Miss Maple in the process ending her flyinf to the floor!

"hehe! That'll show her!" laughed Shadow as he sniggered to himself whilst making his way towards the auditorium. Meanwhile not far from Shadow Amy and Cream were talking to each other.

"I wonder what this announcement is about" said Cream to Amy.

"Who knows it's probably one of them boring lectures he is always giving to us" chuckled Amy to her rabbit friend as both girls made their way through the sports hall. The auditorium was located right on the other side of the mains school, past the sports hall and the football field. Just then Tails ran up to Amy

"Hey Amy I'm sorry I got you another detention" Amy looked at him and smiled knowing how sorry her fox friend was.

"It's ok Tails you can make it up to me by doing me a small favor, but I'll tell you about that later" said Amy smiling as Tails also smiled. As the three friends walked on, further down Knuckles confronted Rouge about their incident earlier on.

"Why did you just push past me before" asked Knuckles.

"Oh just so that you would notice that I even walked past you!" replied Rouge with great sarcasm.

Knuckles gave of a huge sigh. She's unbelievably batty he thought to himself but so dam sexy! "Hey Rouge you know id never miss your pretty face for anything," replied Knuckles trying to flirt his way out of trouble.

"Whatever" said Rouge defiantly "don't think you can win me over that easily knucklehead," replied Rouge with a little cheeky grin.. As Rouge moved passed Knuckles to catch up with Amy and the rest of the gang Knuckles knew it was the start of another bad day with Rouge! As everyone got in the auditorium after them came Miss Maple who was sCreaming at everyone trying to find out who it was who pushed her onto the floor. Shadow who looked on just couldn't stop laughing! Just then Mr. Chuck got on stage. As everyone finally settled down, Mr. Chuck began speaking.

"Welcome back students, I hoped you all had a great summer because I know I did as he stared at Miss Maple. As Mr. Chuck still stared at Miss Maple for a brief 3 seconds, Amy and Rouge burst out giggling silently.

"Oh my god Rouge so the rumors are true! Old windbag and chuck are seeing each other!" whispered Amy to a giggling Rouge.

"No wonder she was with him in his car this morning" replied Rouge ever so silently. Meanwhile in the seat in front of both the friends Tails also brought up the very same conversation.

"Do you think there's something up with them to Sonic?" asked Tails to a bored Sonic. Even Tails had noticed the awkward glance.

"Who knows," replied Sonic, "But maple is single and chuck is divorced so you could say it's possible," replied Sonic unenthusiastically. In the meantime Mr Chuck chatted away about how great his holiday was and also about various other upcoming events which included the new fall prom.

"Oh the prom! Rouge I so can't wait I'm definitely going to ask sonikku to come with me," said an over smiling Amy who was now completely in her own world.

"Urh the prom well I'm going to go with Knuckles anyway," replied Rouge sarcastically to a giggling Cream and a dazed Amy who was still in her own world know.

"Right students I have a special announcement". Said Mr. Chuck loudly so that he could catch everyone's attention. However everyone was too bored to even listen. Half the auditorium was in deep conversation about the new so called Miss Maple and Mr Chuck relationship whilst the rest were just plain bored.

"Hey Shadow what do you think the announcement is about," sighed Sonic yawning.

"I know! Chucks leaving! And were getting a younger, prettier sexier femme fatelle of a principle," laughed Shadow who also got Knuckles and Sonic giggling.

"Dream on shad. If only!" sighed Knuckles smiling. As Mr. Chuck began his announcement Miss Maple and the rest of the staff had got everyone to finally settle down and shut up.

"Seeing as though we are now ready I would like to introduce to you out newest member of staff, he shall be teaching in our science department so please give a warm welcome to Dr Ivo Robotnik Eggman!" With that very name Sonic and the rest of the gang jumped up from there seats!

"Eggman in our school noway!" said Sonic to himself shocked!

Eggman back at their school! But how? What was he doing at Sonic's school? And didn't Sonic send him of to space with no egg carrier and no means of even returning back!

All this and more will be revealed in chapter 2!

* * *

Hey thought id start anew fic. Im open to any comments even flames lol. i was wondering if people had any ideas for others characters. i need a few to be students or even teachers. if you do i'd love to add them to the story! anwyay chapter 2 will be up soon! 


	2. He's upto something

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SEGA RELATED CHARACTER AS THEY ARE COPYRIGHT TO SEGA**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: he's up to something!**

As Sonic and the gang stared at Mr Chuck there on stage came Eggman.

"Sonic! What's going on?" whispered Shadow.

"I have no idea but I got a bad feeling about this", answered Sonic.

"Well I say we kick his butt!" Rouge interrupted.

"Whoa! Are you crazy! You know we can't just go up there and do that!" replied Sonic really frustrated "we need to know what he is doing here first and then we'll have to plan what were going to do next" said Sonic to the whole gang. As the gang agreed they were ready to hear Eggman out.

"Hello their students" said Eggman staring at the crowd. "I'm you're new science teacher I'd just thought I'd tell you a bit about myself…" Howrver before Eggman could finish Shadow went and did something totally unexpected. Shadow had been gritting his teeth the whole time. Infuriated by the fact no one had got up to do anything up to now about Eggman, he got up and used chaos control to put himself on the stage. He walked right in front of Eggman and gave him a huge blow to the stomach! Sonic and the rest of the gang just looked on in total shock!

"Shadow you idiot!" muttered Sonic under his breath. Sonic could feel himself starting to sweat a little. The whole situation had now made Sonic even more tense.

"How could he just do that!" retaliated Sonic looking at Knuckles who was also annoyed.

"Shadow!" shouted Mr Chuck. "What is the meaning of this!" said Mr Chuck as he quickly staggered on to the stage.

"I'll tell you what's the meaning of this, you've just hired a mad scientist who's out to kill Sonic and his friends some of which include me!" shouted Shadow out loud to a now wide awake and dumbfounded auditorium audience! Everyone was belated at what Shadow had just done!

Mr Chuck was fuming. His fake mustache was about to slip of because of the pulsing sweat from his face. Just then Eggman got up and walked towards Shadow.

"Why in god's name did you punch me! Do I even know you!" he asked Shadow really confused and still quite shocked and annoyed. Shadow on the other hand looked up at Eggman and became even more infuriated!

"Stop playing games Eggman!" yelled Shadow. Everyone in the auditorium was just gawping. This was the highlight of their day! Meanwhile Sonic and the rest of the gang just looked on in total shock!

"Knuckles get him of that dam stage before he opens his mouth again!" stammered Sonic angrily! "What an ignoramus! What do we do!" sighed Sonic falling back in his chair.

"Well you know Shadow! And worse still how do we get him of the stage!" replied Knuckles frantically. Meanwhile back on the stage Eggman started again with Shadow.

"I have no idea who on earth you are or what you're talking about" replied Eggman calmly to what Shadow had asked earlier.

"What do you mean!?" Shadow exclaimed kind of confused. "What do you mean you don't know me?"

As Sonic and the gang still kept looking on at the drama that was unfolding on stage, Knuckles had made his way to Miss Maple to try and bail Shadow out of his mess!

"Yes Miss Maple it was only a silly dare. But we never thought he'd actually go and do it! I'm really sorry miss Shadow never does things like this on purpose. You know him! Total prankster!" said Knuckles nervously to a very annoyed Miss Maple.

"Knuckles there's no point in trying to pin the blame on yourself. But seeing as though you seem to truthfully admit that it was you who just dared Shadow to go on to the stage and behave so appallingly just for some first day prank and just to try and get some attention then I'm afraid Mr Chuck will deal with you later, now just go back to your seat and we'll deal with this later." As Knuckles pretended to bow his head down in shame the echidna became really annoyed. I'll kill Shadow for this! Knuckles said to himself as he sat down next to Sonic whom asked him what had happened. Meanwhile back on the stage Eggman was still at it with Shadow.

I most certainly don't know you young hedgehog." replied Eggman. "The least you could do is apologize for punching me in front of such an audience without any reason whatsoever." Answered Eggman back quite annoyed now.

With that Mr Chuck got hold of Shadow's shoulder and told him to apologize to Eggman.

"Why should I" said Shadow defiantly crossing both his hands.

"Because Shadow if you don't you spend the whole school year in detention!" With that ultimatum even Shadow didn't back down! As Shadow looked at Eggman he very bluntly and quietly said he was sorry. He was then escorted of stage by Miss Maple who had him sit on the floor next to her at the front like a baby.

"I will deal with you later Shadow!" shouted Miss Maple to Shadow who by now had caught everyone's attention in the whole auditorium! Meanwhile Sonic and the gang were in total shock and confusion. "How come Eggman was acting like he didn't know Shadow? Knuckles turned to see Sonic was gritting his teeth.

"Sonic you know very well we can't do anything right now! After that whole stupid incident with Shadow! We have no chance at pulling anything off in front of everyone!" said Knuckles sternly. As the gang looked at Sonic, he bluntly agreed with Knuckle's decision.

Meanwhile, Mr. Chuck then announced that the students have seen enough today and that it would be nice that Eggman introduced himself to them class by class. Eggman agreed and Mr Chuck told everyone to return to their classes. As each row departed the auditorium Mr Chuck made his way towards Miss Maple who had Shadow seated next to her.

"rRght Shadow! What one earth was all that about!" shouted Mr. Chuck to Shadow who wasn't even listening.

"Because sir it was dare!" shouted Knuckles quickly running from behind. As Knuckles explained to Mr. chuck what he had previosuly said to Miss Maple Mr Chuck wasn't at all pleased.

"It was very stupid indeed Knuckles! I would expect better from you rather than encouraging this wayward friend of yours from carrying out such pathetic jokes. But seeing as though you've been very honest I'll let you of this time and as for you Shadow. I'll deal with you later" replied Mr Chuck sternly. Just then Eggman came of the stage and started walking towards kncuckles and Shadow. As both the echidna and hedgehog looked on with piercing eyes Eggman went up to Mr. Chuck who then took Eggman out of the auditorium.

Sonic and the rest of the gang meanwhile had made it to the front of the auditorium. Sonic realsied that drama rehearsals were going to take place today in the auditorium in the next 5 minutes for the upcoming new musical.. Sonic asked Miss Maple if he and the rest of the gang could stay behind because of drama rehearsals

"hmm seeing as though most of you have all ready finished the pop quiz from this morning I guess you can stay, but immediately return to class once you have finished as you still have to spend the rest of the morning period with me," replied Miss Maple. She also allowed Shadow to stay behind after a lot fo pleading from Sonic himself!. As everyone finally left the auditorium Sonic and the gang made there way to the very back of the auditoium near toward the old prop room. As the gang entered the room, Knuckles and Tails pulled out some chairs for evryone to sit on. The gang then sat down in utter silence.

"What just happened here guy's" asked Amy still confused.

"I'll tell you what happened," raged Shadow. "We got Egman here at our school and he is out to get us! I say we kick his butt while we still can,"

"Yeah like you did Shadow right now! What a dumb ass how could you even pull something like that off! I knew you were thick but I never knew you were brain-dead!" shouted Sonic angrily "how could you have been so stupid!"

"Me brain dead oh yeah Sonic! You would have done the same!" retaliated Shadow. As both hedgehogs engaged in a fierce argument Knuckles intervened with quick thinking.

"Guys just shut up and calm down! I think Shadow knows what he did was stupid. And thanks to him even I nearly got into trouble. But that's not the problem! The problem is what's Eggman doing here and why is he acting so weird!"

"Like I said he's pretending that he doesn't know us and when schools over today he'll come hunting for us and kill us," replied Shadow.

"Why can't you shut up!" shouted Sonic back to a now infuriated Shadow. As both hedgehogs were about to go at it again Tails finally spoke up!

"We can't just go marching in and then just go kick his butt!" exclaimed Tails. "This situation is totally out of our control right now! This has all just happened on the spur of the moment."

"Well Shadow did always think with his fists before he got a brain" sniggered Sonic.

"Man Sonic I've had enough of your stick!" shouted Shadow. As the two hedgehogs were about to fight Tails intervened again.

"Guys calm down and think about this rationally, if Eggman was here to get us wouldn't he have already done so!" said Tails.

"You've got a point their foxy" said Rouge "but don't forget Eggman always has some huge robot around when it comes to giving us a thrashing".

"So then Tails what are you suggesting" asked Knuckles.

"I think there's something up with him he acted as if he didn't know you Shadow, it just doesn't fit. Lets just keep an eye on him today and if he does do something out of place then we'll get him." Replied Tails who fell back in his seat with a sigh.

"Great idea Tails" said Sonic getting up "But there's one problem none of us have got science today! And worse still how do we keep an eye on him when were all in classes!" As Tails breathed a huge sigh of disbelief this time Amy stood up with a smug grin.

"I don't think that'll be a problem guys"

"What are you on about Amez" said Shadow.

"Aren't you forgetting all new teachers spend the day with Mr. Chuck who shows them around the whole school Do you really think Eggman would risk doing anything and blow his cover while Chuck is around. Don't forget Eggmans all on his own now. I doubt he managed to build a new robot or even an egg carrier within a week, when Sonic just sent him flying of to space only last week! And besides everyone knows how hard it is for anyone to get way from Mr Chuck!"

"Oh yeah!" shouted Sonic. "Nice one Amy! Guys this gives us enough time to dish out the dirt on this whole situation! Tails you and Cream find out how Eggman even got a job here! Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow you guys find out what classes he'll be teaching because we'll be needing to know when and where he is at all times! And me and Amy will find out how the heck he even got back to earth! I mean without an egg carrier no way could he have made it back so soon!"

"Hah!" shouted Shadow quite annoyed. "Why are you pairing yourself up with Amy!"

Sonic turned into a ripe red tomato color. Was he starting to blush!

"Because idiot Tails and Cream work well together and Knuckles and Rouge are together anyway! And if me and you paired up we'd probably end up fighting!"

With that explanation Shadow was too confused to even argue with Sonic! Amy who was in the foreground was over the moon with the thought of being paired up with Sonic!

An hour had already passed and the so called drama rehearsals were over. As Sonic and the gang made their way back to class, it was the beginning of a very long day. What was Eggman doing at the school? and why was he acting so weird? And how long before the gang realize that things just aren't as they seem…

* * *

sorry for the very delayed update. ill try my best to update this story atleast every week. chatper 3 will definitly be up soon! And thank you everyone so much for reviewing1hope you all keep them coming! 


End file.
